Generally, in fingerprint based positioning technology, the size of a fingerprint database (DB) collected for positioning calculation is large and complexity of calculation is increased. A user equipment (UE) transmits information regarding measurement (e.g. received signal strength (RSS) or an approximate location thereof) to a location server, and the location server performs complicated calculation through a fingerprint DB stored therein instead of the UE and transmits a result of performing positioning of the UE to the UE. However, due to low positioning latency, which is a requirement of a recent location based service (LBS) application, and issues of privacy and security, a method in which the UE stores the fingerprint DB and performs positioning through the fingerprint DB has been studied and developed.
However, in order to perform such a method, it is necessary to appropriately reduce the fingerprint DB according to capabilities of the UE (storage space or calculation ability) or an external environment (space). As an example, when a part of the DB is spatially reduced and then the reduced DB is transmitted to the UE, the DB needs to be updated in order to provide a continuous service (while the UE moves from one space to another).